Attirance dérangeante
by Leze-G
Summary: Ce week-end Antoine est seul chez lui, et a donc tout naturellement invité son pote Mathieu à venir. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. 1

_Mon premier "vrai" matoine, qui sera sûrement assez court, en 2 ou 3 chapitres... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et bien sûr, ni Mathieu ni Antoine ne m'appartiennent et je ne connais pas leur vie privée. Disons que c'est plutôt un fantasme que je partage, surtout pour cette fic qui pourrait être celle de mon premier lemon matoine mh mh __mais je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture à vous !_

Antoine était seul à la maison pour une fois. Ses parents étant partis pour le week-end, il en avait profité pour inviter son ami Mathieu à venir.  
Depuis que le plus petit avait emménagé sur Paris, ils se voyaient presque tous les week-ends. Bien sûr, Mathieu habitait encore trop loin pour qu'ils se voient tous les jours, alors ils compensaient en discutant sur skype.  
Dire que leur première conversation avait été sur skype justement... il n'aurait jamais cru que la personne qu'on avait accusé qu'il plagiait à l'époque deviendrait son « meilleur ami d'internet ». Et peut-être meilleur ami tout court, en fait.  
Antoine adorait leurs délires, ils avaient le même humour et la même vision du monde. Et surtout, ils se soutenaient chacun dans leur petit boulot de reviewer de vidéos.  
Oui, il adorait Mathieu. Mais là il commençait à l'aimer un peu moins, ce con avait une demi-heure de retard ! Et aucun message ou SMS pour le prévenir.  
Si le stéphanois d'origine ne voulait pas qu'ils se voient il n'avait qu'à le dire...  
Antoine eut juste le temps d'achever sa pensée qu'on sonna à la porte. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir -un peu trop rapidement justement- et... vit un jeune homme en costume noir, avec des lunettes de soleil.  
-Salut gamin.  
Mathieu. Déguisé en Patron.  
-Putain c'est pour ça que t'es en retard ? T'es con.  
Antoine tourna les talons, faisant mine d'être énervé... mais ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Il s'arrêta bien vite quand il sentit qu'on lui pinçait les fesses.  
-Héé ! Antoine se retourna, peut-être un peu en rougissant. Attends qu'on soit dans la chambre coquin !  
L'humour, ils jouaient le parfait petit couple, même quand leurs fans n'étaient pas là.  
-J'attends que ça gamin.  
Mathieu, toujours derrière ses lunettes noires, s'approcha de lui... et lui pinça cette fois un téton.  
-aieuh ! Mais ça va pas ?! ça fait mal là !  
-T'apprendras à apprécier.  
OK, Mathieu avait dû prendre un sévère un truc là... un coup sur la tête ou il avait bu ?  
-C'est plus drôle Matt, je...  
Ne l'écoutant pas, son collègue le poussa -avec une force qu'il lui connaissait pas- faisant tomber Antoine dans un fauteuil derrière lui. Le youtubeur aux cheveux fous n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le « Patron » monta sur lui.  
-Euh, Mathieu... ?  
Il essaya de voir son regard derrière ses lunettes noires, mais impossible. Antoine commençait à avoir des doutes... et si c'était vraiment le Patron ? Non...  
Pourtant l'homme en noir l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, fixant ses lèvres... mais c'est Antoine qui, sous une pulsion inconnue, plaça une main dans sa nuque pour attirer sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Aussitôt le Patron se débattit, et retira ses lunettes.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!  
C'était bien la vraie voix de Mathieu.  
-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous ? répliqua Antoine, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre.  
-Je te faisais une blague !  
-Une blague ?! répéta le chevelu.  
Mais en y pensant, ça paraissait évidemment. Mathieu était assez fou -et stupide- pour faire ça.  
-Je savais pas que tu...  
Dans le regard bleu de son ami, il vit qu'il avait l'air de comprendre quelque chose...  
Antoine devait trouver une excuse et vite !  
-Non je... ! Je me suis fait prendre fait au jeu...  
-Et ton érection elle s'est laissée prendre au jeu peut-être ?  
Antoine baissa les yeux... oh. Oui. Merde.  
En plus ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser ! et ça l'avait excité... il avait un problème. Un gros problème.  
-Je crois que je vais te laisser... fit Mathieu quittant sa position compromettante. J'aurai dû arriver en Geek, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.  
-Non ! s'affola Antoine, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'affolait ? Tu devais rester ici...  
-Écoute mec, répliqua le créateur de SLG très sérieux, si je reste va falloir qu'on parle de... ce qui vient de se passer.  
Antoine y réfléchit. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui avait prit... et pourquoi son corps avait réagi aussi vite. Il y avait forcément une excuse bidon qui pouvait marcher...  
-Je savais que tu fantasmais sur mon petit cul mais quand même, essaya de plaisanter son camarade.  
-Je suis en manque c'est tout... tenta Antoine, j'ai pas baisé depuis des mois...  
Ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Mais le créateur de What the cut ?! sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.  
-Et depuis quand t'es gay ?  
Antoine regard le sol. Signe comprit immédiatement par son ami.  
-T'es... ? Et tu me l'as jamais dis !  
-Je voyais pas l'intérêt.  
-L'intérêt ? s'énerva quelque peu le plus petit. Mais on est pote ! Et... et on fait semblant d'être gays, mais parce qu'on sait que ça n'arrivera jamais...  
-La preuve que si, sortit Antoine presque malgré lui.  
Jouer les couples avec un autre homme sur qui il pourrait vraiment être attiré...  
Bravo Antoine, vraiment.  
Mais alors il... il était attiré par Mathieu ?  
-On a qu'à oublier ça, proposa son collègue, brisant son début de sentiments, j'peux comprendre si t'es... vraiment en manque. J'dirais rien promis.  
Antoine grimaça. C'est qu'il était plutôt bien ce baiser... il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'oublier.  
Oh non non non ! Il ne devait pas aimer ! Pas Mathieu ! Pas son meilleur ami !  
-Mais ce soir je dors sur le canapé, annonça son camarade.  
D'habitude ils dormaient ensemble, dans son petit lit. Mais il comprenait qu'après ça Mathieu n'ait plus très envie qu'ils soient aussi proches. Non mais vraiment il venait de pourrir leur amitié !  
-Je peux pas rentrer ce soir de toute façon, commenta son cadet pour lui tout seul, les transports tout ça.  
-Ok, dit pourtant Antoine l'air de rien, on euh... tu veux jouer à un jeu ?  
Non, il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à proposer.  
-Mouais, répondit quand même Mathieu, pas l'air très convaincu.  
Et c'est donc devant une console qu'ils essayèrent d'oublier ce léger incident.


	2. 2

_Et la suite :) je l'avais déjà écris mais j'attendais d'avoir un peu de réaction ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez toujours :D et merci pour vous reviews !_

_/_ /_

C'était la nuit, et il dormait à moitié. Des images du fameux baiser lui revenaient en mémoire... et furent coupées par une présence. Qui le rejoignit dans son lit, réussissant l'exploit de se placer sous sa couette... et au-dessus de lui.  
Sa vue s'étant habituée à l'obscurité, il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaitre Mathieu. Mathieu qui... se collait à lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu... ?  
L'autre youtubeur l'embrassa, interrompant sa phrase. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour l'excitation monte en lui, et échangea un baiser bien plus passionnée avec son collègue.  
Il perdit vite le fil, entre leurs baisers, les vêtements qui s'envolent, leurs mains découvrant leur peau mutuel et la chaleur augmentant inexorablement... c'était tellement bon.  
Antoine se dit qu'il devenait fou... et se le confirma quand il se réveilla dans son lit, seul.  
Un rêve. C'était un putain de rêve. Un putain de rêve érotique... avec son pote. Bordel il était autant en manque que ça ?  
Il devait réussir à oublier ça. Mathieu était un pur hétéro, il n'y avait qu'à voir sa réaction quand ils s'étaient embrassés...  
C'était juste un stupide rêve. Un stupide rêve très agréable.  
Après avoir enfilé le premier pantalon venu, Antoine descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sachant que sa mère n'était pas là, il fut surprit de voir que son bol de lait habituel l'attendait pourtant sur la table. Avec en supplément à ses côtés un jeune homme décoiffé en caleçon qui mangeait déjà ses céréales.  
-Enfin ! fut le bonjour de Mathieu. La marmotte.  
-Il est 10 heures, fit remarquer Antoine.  
-C'est c'que j'dis.  
Et il continua son repas comme si de rien n'était. Il avait peut-être oublié les évènements de la veille, finalement.  
-Et me mate pas gamin, répliqua le schizophrène de sa voix rauque.  
Ou pas. Et évidemment, Antoine fit le contraire de cet ordre. Mais son camarade étant assit, il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose. À part que Mathieu avait de très jolies jambes, fines... des images de son rêve lui revint. Ne pas penser à ça !  
-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? lui demanda heureusement Mathieu.  
-Chais pas, répondit le plus grand, on peut sortir.  
-roh, j'ai pas trop envie.  
Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le stéphanois reprit des céréales.  
-On peut s'poser devant un film, songea le schizophrène à haute voix.  
-T'aimes pas la télé, lui rappela-t-il.  
-Il y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis.  
Mathieu lui lança un regard... un peu étrange. Comme si sa phrase ne concernait pas que la télévision.  
Mais c'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils s'installèrent dans son canapé au salon, après que Mathieu se soit à son tour habillé. Ils avaient prit des boissons -non alcoolisés, il n'était encore que 11 heures du matin- et quelques petits trucs à grignoter.  
Moment banal entre potes autrement dit ! Et se concentrant sur le film, Antoine arriva à oublier tout ce qui était tracassé son esprit.  
Mais qui revint d'un coup quelques minutes plus tard.  
Toujours devant la télé, il sentit Mathieu bouger, et le vit bailler par le coin de l'oeil... avant qu'un bras n'arrive derrière lui.  
OK, Mathieu venait d'utiliser la plus vieille méthode de drague du monde... sur lui.  
Laissant quand même ce bras autour de ses épaules, Antoine ne se retint plus :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Bas, réagit son ami comme s'il était surprit, quand on a pas dormi assez on baille...  
-Me prends pour un con Sommet, je te parle du truc que j'ai sur l'épaule.  
Mathieu évita son regard, remettant son bras le long de son corps.  
-Tu veux plus jouer les couples ? demanda innocemment son cadet.  
-Mathieu on joue les couples quand c'est drôle... là c'est juste... bizarre.  
-Ah.  
Silence. Ils continuèrent à regarder le film quelques secondes, avant que Mathieu ne reprenne :  
-Dis, Antoine...  
Sa voix était soudainement plus... gênée ?  
-Vu que tu... enfin... gay quoi... c'est quoi ton type d'homme ?  
Antoine crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il avait bien comprit ?  
-euh... j'ai pas vraiment de type...  
-Vraiment ?  
-Bas non... je juge plus sur le caractère... tout ça...  
Et sur le fait que le type ait des lèvres qui le rendent fous et des yeux bleus magnifiques... merde, il était vraiment en train d'admirer Mathieu là. Comme une fangirl !  
À croire qu'embrasser son ami avait réveillé quelque chose, qui lui faisait réaliser que le plus petit pouvait lui plaire.  
Bon, il se mentait à lui-même, c'était clair que Mathieu lui plaisait. Il ignorait comment, mais oui, il lui plaisait.  
-Tu rougis, remarqua Mathieu.  
-Non non, pourquoi je... je rougis pas...  
Son mensonge plus que flagrant fit rire le plus petit.  
-Je te fais de l'effet gamin ?  
Il détestait quand Mathieu faisait cette voix. Surtout après sa petite blague de la veille. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'imiter :  
-Ouais petit, j'rêve que d'ça, te prendre les fesses...  
Antoine se mit aussitôt à rire, mais remarqua bien vite que son camarade lui ne riait pas. Il grimaça.  
-Matt c'est pas parce que je suis gay je peux pas faire de blague sur...  
-Je te fais de l'effet ? le coupa Mathieu, mais de manière sérieuse cette fois.  
Antoine oublia totalement le film et fixa son collègue. Tout ça devenait bizarre. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient, attendant sa réaction.  
-Tu as eu la réponse hier non ?  
Mathieu chuchota un « oui », puis se tourna vers le film. Le plus grand ne comprenait le comportement de son ami, il flirtait avec lui, lui demandait s'il lui faisait de l'effet… alors que le jeune homme avait eu la preuve la veille. A croire que Mathieu s'amusait avec ses sentiments.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que devait faire un bon ami ? Ou un ami tout court.

Mais pourquoi ?

-et tu m'aimes ?

Antoine sursauta. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mathieu ne s'était même pas retourné pour lui poser cette question.  
-Bien sûr je t'aime vieux... comme pote.

Toujours en regardant la télévision, son collègue eut l'air de réfléchir, avant de reprendre :  
-donc tu m'aimes comme un pote et t'es attiré par moi ?  
Bordel où il voulait en venir ?  
-Je... oui mais... chais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Mathieu ? s'agaça le chevelu. Que je suis amoureux de toi ?  
-Oui.  
Silence. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent son regard, et Antoine comprit ce qui était pourtant évident.

_Oh._


	3. 3

_Et… il y aura finalement un autre chapitre après celui là, parce que ces deux là aiment un peu trop discuter non mais ! Rooh. Enfin après ça cette fic passera enfin en M mh mh_

_Mais en tout cas j'espère que la suite vous plaira :D_

_/_ /_

Antoine fixait toujours son ami. Non... il avait dû mal comprendre. Ou il ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais si Mathieu lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux de lui c'est que...  
-Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais arrivé en Patron pour te faire une blague ? le coupa ce dernier dans ses réflexions.  
-tu m'as mentis ? fit Antoine surprit.  
Le stéphanois le regarda enfin de nouveau, et s'exclama :  
-Évidemment que je t'ai menti ! Tu m'aurais pris pour un fou !  
-Je te prends déjà pour un fou Mathieu.  
Le plus petit le regarda un instant, et soupira. Antoine se maudit d'avoir dit ça.  
-J'voulais en profiter pour t'embrasser et voir si... Mathieu baissa les yeux, rougissant légèrement. Mais tu l'as fait avant et j'ai paniqué...  
Antoine essayait d'encaisser la chose. Il était vraiment en train de dire que... ?  
-donc si j'ai rêvé de toi c'est ta faute, en conclut le touffu.  
-Tu as rêvé de moi ? demanda Mathieu, qui n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.  
Antoine se mit à rougir, il en avait trop dit.  
-Oui je... j'ai rêvé de toi. Mais ça veut rien dire ! se défendit le plus grand. Et pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?  
-Tu le sais vraiment pas ? s'étonna le plus petit.  
-Non, enfin euh... peut-être... je...  
Le chevelu fut interrompu, par des lèvres délicieuses, qui lui offrirent un baiser chaste. Ses paupières s'affolèrent et il se plongea dans ce regard bleu. Il arrivait à y lire du... désir ?  
-Tu, tu... ?  
Antoine était en plein bug. Il était sûrement encore en train de rêver ! Pourtant il sentait des nœuds dans son ventre, et sa respiration s'accélérait. Tout ça était trop réel.  
-Antoine ? S'inquiéta son collègue, puisqu'il ne disait rien depuis un instant. Je... je suis désolé si... j'ai été con. J'aurai dû oublier ça... mais j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser cette nuit.  
Le créateur de What the cut ?! se surprit à sourire, il n'était donc pas le seul à n'avoir penser qu'à son homologue la veille.  
-Et...  
Mathieu était étrangement hésitant, alors que des deux c'était lui le plus sûr de soi.  
-Je suis pas gay mais... putain, s'énerva le jeune homme contre lui-même, je sais pas comment te le dire.  
Pour le rassurer, presque naturellement, Antoine prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
-Tu m'aides pas.  
-Oh. Pardon je...  
-Nan mais... pas ta faute. Enfin si. Mais euh... merde. Mathieu se mit à rire nerveusement. C'est plus facile avec une fille.  
Le schizophrène prit une inspiration et reprit sa déclaration :  
-Antoine je... j'aurai dû commencer par ça. J'ai été un peu con d'arriver en Patron pour t'embrasser... et j'ai même pas été cap de le faire. Je... ne m'arrête surtout pas, et si tu te fous de ma gueule tant pis. Mais... mec, j'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil avant. Même pour une fille. Chais pas comment c'est possible, et j'crois que je m'en fous. Parce que... parce que je supporte plus. Je peux plus te voir parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ou voir qu'on te fait rire. Je... c'est gniangnian mais, j'ai envie que... tu sois qu'à moi. C'est débile je sais mais...

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre.

-je veux pas t'imaginer avec une fille, marié, avec des gosses. ça... ça me fait mal. Et même si t'es gay, avec un autre homme... je peux pas. Je veux être celui qui te fait rire, à qui tu penses et... que tu embrasses. Je veux être celui que tu aimes, parce que je crois bien, non j'en suis sûr, que je t'aime.  
Antoine resta muet devant tout ce discours. Il avait envie de pleurer bizarrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire après tout ça ?  
Rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.  
Il plaça ses bras autour de Mathieu et l'embrassa, avec autant de passion que dans son rêve. Sous le choc ils se retrouvèrent allonger sur le canapé.  
-Ça... ça veut dire que... ? murmura Mathieu en reprenant son souffle.  
-Je sais que j'ai jamais aimé autant un ami que toi Matt... et que j'ai jamais eu d'ami aussi mignon.  
Antoine sourit en voyant son camarade rougir, il lui fit penser à son personnage du geek un instant.  
-Vraiment... ? douta une seconde le jeune homme.  
-Oh que oui, affirma le chevelu, je comprends tes fangirls.  
-Fangirls qui rêveraient d'être à ta place là tu sais.  
-Elles rêveraient d'être à _ta_ place tu veux dire.  
-Tu parles, répliqua Mathieu en roulant des yeux, qui pourrait t'aimer avec tes cheveux démoniaques ?  
-Toi ?  
Devant sa défaite, Antoine l'embrassa pour le « dédommager ».  
-Ça va encore alimenter la rumeur tout ça, s'amusa à dire le plus petit.  
-Tu veux que la rumeur devienne vraie ?  
Comprenant le sens de cette phrase, Mathieu eut l'air de perdre son sens de la répartie.  
-Si... c'est un peu tôt, s'excusait déjà Antoine.  
-Non non je... j'ai juste pas envie de... faire ça sur un canapé.  
Le plus grand regarda son camarade, aussi gêné que lui. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas ignorer son pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus serré.  
Prit d'une idée, il se leva et porta son « ami », tel un jeune marié qui porte sa nouvelle femme jusqu'au lit conjugale.  
-Antoine, grimaça son cadet qui n'appréciait pas trop, tu vas pas me porter comme ça jusqu'à l'étage ?  
La réponse vint d'elle-même, le plus grand n'ayant pas la force de le tenir plus longtemps son collègue, il le remit sur ses pieds.  
-Parce que, en profita pour souligner Mathieu, si... si on doit être un couple, c'est pas parce que je suis le moins grand que je dois être le... le passif.  
-D'accord chéri.  
-Et pas de surnom mielleux.  
-D'accord connard.  
Antoine sourit, sans doute d'un air un peu idiot. Leur relation ne changeait pas tant que ça, il y avait... juste les bisous en plus. Et plus affinité espérait le plus grand.  
-Tu le veux vraiment... qu'on le fasse ? s'assura cependant Antoine. Je peux attendre on...  
Mathieu coupa sa protestation inutile en grimpant sur le canapé, pour être ainsi à la même hauteur que lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça voulait sûrement dire oui.


	4. 4

_La première fic qui passe en M \o/ Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de couper en milieu, donc ce chapitre sera plus long… (et dur. Voilà c'était tout pour moi fu). Aller je vous laisse lire, j'espère que vous serez contentes mh… et maintenant je vais m'isoler dans une grotte très loin, en priant que les deux intéressés ne tombent jamais sur ceci._

_(je ferais peut-être un petit épilogue après ceci)_

_Aller, attention, lemon !_

_/-/_

Après ce baiser, il croisa ses yeux océans, et le présentateur de What the cut ?! arrêta de lutter contre son envie. Il l'embrassa, et descendit doucement ses baisers dans son cou, mais il n'osait pas encore aller plus loin.  
Ce qui ne semblait pas au goût de Mathieu, qui était déjà en train de déboutonner sa chemise.  
-Je suis pas très beau... fit Antoine, un peu pudique.  
-Tu crois que j'aurai viré de bord si tu ne l'étais pas ?  
-C'est toi que nos fans préfèrent.  
-Arrête de dire tes conneries, lui ordonna Mathieu qui venait de finir d'ouvrir sa chemise.  
Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse, qui devait être brûlant. Ce petit idiot le chauffait un peu trop.  
-Je vais pas tenir longtemps avant de te sauter dessus si tu continues...  
-J'attends que ça gamin, répliqua Mathieu, avec sa voix grave du Patron évidemment.  
Et comment cette voix pouvait lui paraitre si excitante d'un coup ?  
-Tu l'auras voulu Mathieu-chou.  
D'un geste il attrapa le plus petit et l'allongea par terre sur la moquette, sous lui. Et ne tenant plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils se collèrent, se déshabillant rapidement.  
C'est quand Mathieu était en train de défaire sa ceinture que le chevelu réalisa une chose :  
-Les préservatifs sont en haut... dans ma chambre.  
Il laissa Mathieu se relever et s'asseoir face à lui. Ils étaient tout deux torse nu, Antoine était le seul à avoir encore un pantalon.  
-Tu pouvais pas le dire avant qu'on se foute à moitié à poil ?  
-J'étais occupé à réfléchir avec mon cerveau du bas.  
Son collègue le fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis eut un léger rire.  
-Espèce de pervers.  
-Dit celui qui a créé le Patron.  
-Dit celui qui a créé Richard.  
-Hé ! fit mine de s'offusquer Antoine. Je n'ai pas créé Richard il était déjà là avant !  
-Pervers et malade mental, rajouta Mathieu.  
-Dit le schizophrène.  
-Ta gueule.  
Le brun se leva et prit la direction des escaliers. Sous le regard d'Antoine, regard qui avait tendance à baisser...  
-J'aime quand tu me mates gamin.  
Le psychopathe aux cheveux fous s'empourpra, s'étonnant de se faire surprendre. Mais après tout Mathieu était juste habillé d'un boxer noir, comment pouvait-il regarder ailleurs ?  
-Arrête de faire cette voix, s'agaça faussement le plus grand.  
-T'aimes pas ?  
En réponse Antoine le coinça contre le mur, passant ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit.  
-Si, justement.  
Il embrassa son petit schizophrène à lui, ses mains passant dangereusement sous l'élastique de son boxer. Mathieu interrompit aussitôt leur baiser.  
-Chambre ? proposa-t-il, plus comme un ordre.  
-Chambre.  
Montaient à l'étage ne leur parut jamais aussi long. Arrivés en haut, Antoine plaqua son « ami » contre la porte, ne pouvant déjà plus se passer de ses lèvres. Porte qui n'eut pas l'air de tenir le choc, puisqu'elle s'ouvrit, les faisant à tomber à la renverse.  
-Putain, grommela Mathieu.  
-ça va ?  
-À part que t'es lourd, oui.  
Pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas. Leur position était équivoque, Antoine allongeait sur son camarade. Ce qui ne dura que quelques secondes, puisque Mathieu le poussa pour prendre sa place, au-dessus.  
C'était très étrange pour Antoine de voir les mains de son camarade défaire son pantalon... et terriblement excitant à la fois. Mais dès que Mathieu se retrouva devant son sous-vêtement, il s'arrêta.  
-OK mec, je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ton caleçon.  
Antoine lui il l'aimait bien, son caleçon noir avec des Tardis blancs. Mais c'est vrai que même en étant fan de Doctor who ça n'avait rien de glamour... bien moins que le boxer moulant du plus petit.  
-C'est pas le papier cadeau qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il y a dedans, répliqua Antoine, avec son sourire le plus pervers possible.  
-Tu fais très psychopathe là, lui fit remarquer son cadet.  
-Mais je suis un psychopa...  
Sa phrase se finit dans une inspiration. Voilà que ce petit malin avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de le faire taire, avec ce point faible qu'avaient tous les hommes. Mathieu avait juste sa main dessus, mais ça suffisait pour qu'il soit obligé de retenir un gémissement entre ses lèvres.  
-Sale nabot je...  
Mathieu appuya sa paume contre son endroit particulier sensible, surtout sous ses mains, et cette fois son gémissement sortit bien malgré lui.  
-Je te préviens, si tu continues je vais devoir te violer.  
-Mais si je suis d'accord ?  
-d'accord tu le prends comme ça !  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, Antoine arriva à retrouver sa position de départ, au-dessus de son camarade. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il glissa une main dans ce fameux boxer. Mathieu se cambra, beaucoup moins bavard d'un coup.  
-Antoine...  
Il avait soufflé son nom. L'intéressé avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve... mais bordel qu'il avait chaud.  
Ne pouvant plus attendre, Antoine commença des va-et-vient et observa la réaction de son camarade. Qui ne fit pas attendre.  
-oh... ooh putain. oh ouiii...  
Mathieu avait presque l'air surprit d'éprouver du plaisir. Ce qui le fit sourire. Sentant sans doute qu'il ralentissait, la main de son cadet se posa sur la sienne, l'invitant à accélérer.  
-Continue...  
-C'est quoi le mot magique ?  
-Antoine tu fais chi-aaah...  
Évidemment qu'il avait attendu pour accélérer sa caresse précisément pour l'interrompre. Vengeance. Puis, entendre les gémissements de Mathieu sous ses doigts était la plus belle musique du monde.  
Il attendit quand même de nouveau, en continuant sa torture, les gémissements se rapprochèrent, et que Mathieu frappait du poing le sol... il s'arrêta. Son cadet dû reprendre son souffle avant de parler :  
-Antoine tu... je... j'allais...  
-Je sais, répondit juste le plus grand.  
-Je te déteste.  
-Je sais.  
Profitant que son collègue se remette de ce moment, Antoine se leva... et s'allongea sur son lit. Il fut bientôt rejoint du schizophrène.  
-Tu veux le faire devant Samuel en fait...  
-C'est qu'un putain de ventilateur.  
-et devant Richard ?  
Aussitôt son nom prononcé, la peluche fut balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
-Le temps qu'il revienne on a le temps de le faire 3 fois... dit le psychopathe chevelu, comme si la peluche allait vraiment revenir.  
-3 fois ? se réjouit Mathieu, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Autant de fois que tu veux...  
C'était leur première fois. Antoine avait envie que l'instant soit parfait. Il put enfin retirer le sous-vêtement de son cadet, et passait une main sur ses fesses qui l'attiraient depuis ce matin.  
Mathieu en fit de même pour son caleçon, et ils se retrouvèrent finalement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parlèrent plus, les mains touchaient l'autre, le découvraient, l'aimaient. Leur bouche était toujours attirée par sa collègue, comme des aimants. Le plus petit embrassa le torse, caressa ses lunettes, lui, lui offrit des suçons, un peu partout.  
-T'as oublié ça, remarqua soudainement Mathieu, qui lui retira ses lunettes.  
-Mais je te verrais plus...  
Ce n'était pas réellement un problème c'est vrai. Il pouvait le sentir. Chaque geste, chaque baiser.  
D'ailleurs le brun aux yeux bleus bougeait, ce qui les faisait gémir. Puisque dès qu'ils changeaient un peu de place, leur érection se rencontrait. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps comme ça.  
Heureusement Mathieu trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans sa table de chevet : un préservatif.  
À quatre mains ils l'enfilèrent sur le sexe du plus petit, leur souffle chaud réchauffait le corps de l'autre déjà brûlant.  
Mais Mathieu ne bougea plus ensuite. Il ignorait tout à fait comment... on faisait. Après tout, il avait toujours été hétéro. Le sentant, Antoine le guida.  
-Si j'ai l'air d'avoir mal ne t'arrête pas c'est normal.  
-Mais je veux pas te faire du mal...  
-Tu me fais du mal si tu me fais pas l'amour tout suite.  
Son sourire eut l'air de l'encourager. Mais il aurait peut-être dû lui dire qu'il y avait des préliminaires... maintenant c'était trop tard. Ça allait être douloureux. Mais Antoine avait déjà vécu ça. Il sentit que son partenaire essayait d'y aller doucement, mais…  
-ça va ? s'inquiéta Mathieu le voyant grimacer.  
-Oui oui... continue.  
Son cadet donna quelques coups de rein, presque timides, avant que leurs hanches n'ondulent d'elles-mêmes.  
Les gémissements de Mathieu devinrent des cris, il attrapa son bras et le serra. Il n'avait plus l'air de pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts... lui non plus. Cette sensation agréable qui montait en lui à chaque coup... il frôlait à chaque fois cet endroit magique qui l'enverrait très loin.  
Presque, bordel... aller !  
Il perdait doucement pied quand le plaisir le prit presque par surprise. Il sentit l'orgasme le traversait de toute part, il voyait des étoiles, et des yeux bleus... il oublia qui il était, rien que quelques secondes. Pour ce moment parfait.  
Il entendit à peine son partenaire jouir à son tour.  
Mathieu roula sur le dos, à côté de lui. Ils soufflèrent. Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il se tourna vers lui, il en fit de même.  
-Je... c'était...  
Ce fut la seule chose qu'Antoine arriva à prononcer. Comme pour y répondre, Mathieu se blottit contre lui, il referma ses bras autour de lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à sortir une petite vacherie, tout deux avaient la tête encore ailleurs.  
-Maintenant... souffla doucement Mathieu, quand je verrais une de tes vidéos... je me dirais que c'est là qu'on l'a fait, la première fois.  
Antoine rit. Et sourit au « première fois », sous-entendant qu'il y en aurait d'autres.  
-J'ai plus qu'à te faire l'amour contre ton poster de Mass Effect...  
Il embrassa son schizophrène, comme une promesse, qu'il scellerait. Que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois.  
-encore envie ? sourit Antoine.  
Ils n'eurent rien à dire de plus, et recommencèrent. Mais les rôles inversés, cette fois.  
Et c'était tout aussi agréable. Et c'est tout que ces deux là demandaient. Un peu d'amour.


	5. Epilogue

_Et voilà la petite fin de cette fic :3 j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Et que les autres fics qui suivront vont plairont aussi. Encore merci pour vos reviews, et à tout ceux (et celles) qui ont suivi cette petite histoire.  
Bonne lecture !_

Epilogue :

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas, et il serait sur scène. Il avait toujours cette boule au ventre, ce trac, avant d'y aller. Et tous ces gens… dire qu'ils étaient tous là pour lui.  
Mais il n'avait jamais aimé parler en public ! Il avait toujours un peu peur, de décevoir.  
-Calme-toi sale nabot.  
Antoine était à côté, lui souriant, évidement.  
-Ta gueule gamin.  
C'était toujours drôle de voir que cette voix rauque marchait autant sur ses fans féminines que sur son petit ami.  
_Petit ami_, se répéta Mathieu. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que tout avait changées. Sans vraiment changer… ils se taquinaient toujours, mais maintenant, leurs « disputes » se finissaient sur l'oreiller.  
-Comment tu me parles ? fit mine de se vexer Antoine.  
Le chevelu l'attrapa par les hanches, et le fixa, le dévorant des yeux.  
-Arrête de me mater.  
-Essaye de m'en empêcher…  
Le plus grand remonta ses mains dans son dos, blottissant son corps contre le sien, avant de poser un baiser son front.  
-Dégage avec tes bisous baveux, lui lança le présentateur de SLG, avec quand même un sourire sur le visage.  
-J'essaye de te rassurer dans mon énoooorme générosité !  
Mathieu grimaça et baissa les yeux. Il entendait le bruit du public, qui l'attendait.  
Leurs fans n'étaient évidemment pas au courant que leur relation avait quelque peu évolué. Peut-être qu'ils le sauraient un jour… peut-être pas. Pour l'instant c'était trop tôt. -J'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré. -Tu parles… Le chevelu le serra contre lui… comme s'il était une peluche. -Je suis pas un doudou putain ! -Quelle idée d'être aussiii petit ! Mathieu lui offrit un tendre doigt d'honneur et se tourna vers la scène.  
-J'y vais.  
-Ça va aller.  
-Ouais.  
Antoine lui tapota l'épaule. Même s'il ne le disait pas, le brun aux yeux bleus était rassuré par sa présence.  
Et il savait parfaitement que ce grand débile finirait par le rejoindre sur scène.  
Comme avant, quand ils n'étaient que deux amis. Sauf qu'à présent, si on leur réclamait un bisou, Mathieu ne dirait sans doute pas non. C'est qu'il l'aimait, ce con trop grand. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, et puis était arrivé Antoine. Son caractère de tout exagéré, de toujours vouloir faire rire… pour cacher sa sensibilité, et sa gentillesse. Et il n'avait plus pu se passer de lui, et de leurs taquineries. -Tu me fais un bisou d'encouragement ? quémanda Mathieu. Antoine eut l'air surprit. Pas d'insulte, pas de chantage ? Juste une demande. -Bien sûr mon doudou, répondit le plus grand en lui offrant un baiser, sur les lèvres cette fois. -Tu m'appelles une nouvelle fois comme ça je te tue ! le menaça le brun aux yeux bleus, faisant rire son camarade. Mathieu se dirigea vers la scène, cette fois décidé, et s'arrêta en sentant qu'on le poussait… par une tape sur les fesses. -hé ! -Je t'encourage, répondit innocemment Antoine. -Je vais t'encourager après la conférence gamin, répliqua Mathieu avec sa voix grave, tu pourras plus t'asseoir. Mais en réaction, le chevelu sourit. Et merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Antoine aime cette voix ? -Tu te souviens que cette conférence on l'a fait ensemble petit ? Mathieu eut le temps de faire une sorte de « hein ? » avant que son camarade ne l'entraine devant leurs fans… en lui tenant la main. Il n'avait qu'à espérer que leurs fans s'imaginent qu'ils faisaient simplement semblant. Mais qui pouvait ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ?


End file.
